


Kiss is Better

by ElenaGraysonNS



Category: Batman (Comics), Justices League, Superman (Comics)
Genre: 5 veces mas 1, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaGraysonNS/pseuds/ElenaGraysonNS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> 5 veces que Clark pidió una cita y no la obtuvo + 1 que...</p><p> Bruce Wayne x Clark Kent </p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss is Better

**1.**

Clark entró a la habitación, encontrándose a Bruce todavía en el frente del computador, La WatchTower era el centro de vigilancia, pero Superman siempre creyó que Bruce exageraba con el término vigilancia.

"Hey Bruce." Saludó mientras se acercaba más a Batman, quien solo emitió un monosílabo mientras veía la vigilancia. "Es un poco tardé...pronto saldrá el sol."

"Estamos en el espacio, no hay horario terrestre aquí Superman." Clark suspiró, para Bruce ahora sólo eran Superman y Batman héroes -vigilante como Bruce se auto llamaba- 

"Sabes a qué me refiero." Clark se acercó y posó una mano en el hombro de Bruce, sonrió cuando Batman se estremeció. "Podemos ir por un café." Clark sonrió alegré mirando a Bruce.

"Tengo un caso... Además no creo que sea conveniente, necesito ir a Gotham." Clark resoplo con tristeza. 

"E-esta bien." Clark sonrió con tristeza. "Otro día sera." Bruce sólo lo miro un segundo antes de volver a su trabajo, Clark salió con el corazón apretado en su pecho.

**2.**

El viento era suave en el mediodía, perfecto día para que Bruce Wayne millonario de Gotham diera una conferencia sobre las nuevas tecnologías. Clark estaba feliz de estar cubriendo la noticia - aunque le costará ser esclavo de Lois.- Clark suspiró enamorado mientras las flashes llevaban el rostro de Bruce, como las luces destallantes hacían relucir la piel y los ojos azules de Bruce.

La conferencia pasó rápida, Clark anotó todo, aunque fuera un capricho suyo, aún debía hacer su trabajo, le dolía cuando Bruce sonreía, no era la sonrisa que Clark siempre añoro, era vacía y fingida, a veces creía que Bruce Wayne era la máscara de Batman. 

Una vez terminada, el salón sé quedó sin nadie, Clark suspiró despidiéndose del fotógrafo del planeta. Fue a la parte del fondo, entró a una habitación donde pudo oír la voz de Bruce, al entrar se encontró con Bruce, quien se estaba desabrochándose su corbata, hablando con alguien por teléfono, Clark acomodó sus lentes antes de que Bruce le hiciera una seña para que se acercará, esperó hasta que Bruce terminara con la llamada.

"¿Ocurrió algo Clark?" Bruce preguntó sus ojos azules clavado en Clark, sacando un rubor del superhombre. 

"N-no Bruce... Sólo- Sólo quería invitarte a comer." Clark respondió nervioso, Bruce elevó una ceja antes de quedarse en silencio, Clark bajó la mirada al suelo aun sonrojado por como los ojos de Bruce estaban todavía sobre de él.

Bruce negó. "No puedo. Tengo varias juntas el día de hoy." Bruce habló.

"Oh." Clark miro desilusionado a Bruce. "Esta bien. Esta bien." Hablo con una risa vacía. "Lo dejaremos luego Señor Wayne" Bruce asintió con un gruñido y Clark solo salió.

Aunque en el pasillo Clark hizo una mueca de tristeza.

**3.**

No había crimen. Según los reportes del Watchtower y de Nightwing, Gotham esta en completa calma, Clark voló de inmediato cuando esas simples palabras salieron de la boca de Dick. _Bats esta libre, venir por el Supis_.

Llegó a Gotham en menos de un minuto, buscó entre las azoteas con su mirada, hasta que vio la sombra de Batman en la cima de una gárgola del ayuntamiento. Clark sonrió.

Al llegar Bruce lo miró atento, Superman suspiró recordando el azul detrás de esas lentillas blancas. "Superman." Bruce fue claro en voz de Batman.

"Batman. Escuché qué no tienes problemas, así que decidí venir a invitarte a comer algo rápido. Juro no decirle a Alf" Clark sonrió esperanzado.

"Estoy en patrulla." 

"Nightwing podría cubrirte Batman." Bruce hizo una mueca, Clark sonrió victorioso no habría excusa.

_Oh eso creyó_

Clark escuchó como un camión se descarrilaba. Y Bruce se dio cuenta por su rostro preocupado.

"Batman, tenemos un problema, es amazo." Nigthwing sé escuchó por el comunicador.

Batman miro rápido a Clark. "Puedo encargarme, sólo" 

Clark suspiró antes de negar "No me dejarás fuera Batman, además es amazo." Clark sonrió y Bruce abrió la boca sin embargo la volvió a cerrar tragándose sus palabras.

Al menos Clark se desquitaría con Amazo.

**4.**

"¿Eso contará como una cita?" Clark dijo nervioso mientras veía el espacio alrededor.

"Nah, que vayas con Bruce a la luna no significa que sea una cita." Hal respondió mirando su anillo verde. "No sé porqué el interés por Bats." Hal formó una figura de Batman con su anillo. "Soy Batman besame Supes." Hal río antes de que la puerta se abriera mostrando a Batman, Hal río nervioso.

"Hora de irnos. Tendrás cosas mejores que hacer Hal, tu irás con nosotros." Batman respondió y Clark negó.

"Bruce ambos podemos manejarlo." Clark respondió y Hal lo secundó. Bruce negó.

"No nombres reales, además es su sector." Hal exhaló pero sólo asintió.

"Agradece que seas Batman si no te golpearía." Bruce río cínico por las palabras de Hal.

"Pero creí... ¿Era una cita no?" Clark preguntó y Bruce sólo chasco con la lengua.

"Es trabajo Clark, eso será después." Clark bajo la mirada.

_Después._

**5.**

Clark dio varias inhalaciones, buscando que el aire se retuviera en sus pulmones, pero no era así.

"Estarás bien." Batman con la máscara rota mostrando uno de sus ojos azules. "La herida no esta profunda, sigue dando respiraciones hondas Clark." Bruce parecía repetirse eso a sí mismo.

Clark sonrió cómo estaba sobre el regazo de Bruce, elevó su mano sólo para detenerse en la mejilla libre de máscara de Bruce. "¿Todavia esta la cita del café?" Clark habló en su susurro, cada palabra era pesada en su boca, el aire faltaba en sus pulmones. "Lamentó que Doomsday llegará--" Bruce negó.

"Nada de citas Clark." Clark río con sangre su boca. "Estarás bien...¿Clark?" Bruce preguntó asustado cuando Clark sólo cerró los ojos. 

Bruce lo llamó sin embargo Clark no respondía a ninguno, lo estrechó a su pecho mientras grandes lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Al final Clark no tuvo esa cita.

**+1.**

El teléfono sonó en la mano de Bruce, era Dickie preguntando como iban las cosas...

_Las cosas iba bien... Demasiado bien._

"¿Alguna emergencia?" Bruce volteó un poco, encontrándose con el rostro de Clark a leves centímetros, las gafas empanadas con el vapor de la cercanía, una bufanda cubría su cuello resaltando los ojos azules de Clark.

Bruce negó antes de estrecharse más cerca de Clark, pasando una mano por su propio cabello. "Dick quiere que le llevé panqueques." Clark río mientras estrechaba más cerca a Bruce.

El lugar era un café vacío por la tormenta de nieve afuera 

Bruce bebió su café mientras escuchaba como Clark tarareaba a lado suyo Bruce elevo una ceja en duda.

"Te dije que tendría una cita contigo" Bruce sonrió de lado como Clark río como un niño en navidad.

"Eres un idiota." Bruce habló sonrojado recargándo su cabeza en el hombro de Clark aunque una sonrisa se mostró cuando su labios estaban al borde de su taza de café.

_Kiss it Better_


End file.
